<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Ways to Hurt a Man (ALT ENDING DNF) by arsenicarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912319">Best Ways to Hurt a Man (ALT ENDING DNF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose'>arsenicarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story and the Alternate Chapters (DNF) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Face Punching, Face Stomping, Fist Fights, Kick, M/M, Punching, Violence, kicking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate writing of Chapter 13 in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667850/chapters/67705283">I Didn't Think I Could Be Made Smaller</a></p><p>There are spoilers for that work in this work, so I will write the summary in the chapter notes.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story and the Alternate Chapters (DNF) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Ways to Hurt a Man (ALT ENDING DNF)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Sticks/gifts">Burnt_Sticks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarryShini/gifts">LittleStarryShini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! I had a lot of requests for this! So, here it is:</p><p>In this version, instead of beating Dylan down during George's therapy appointment, Dream calls Sapnap and tells him to get his ass over to England so they can do it together. Dylan says some fucked up shit, fyi, and it gets pretty violent. (It also might be a little OOC haha)</p><p>Please take care of yourself, and enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment George was out of the room, Dream was calling Sapnap.</p><p>“Listen dude, Dylan has gone too fucking far. He just sent George a really vulgar text, even after George blocked him. I need you to fly out here asap. It’s payback time.”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure dude. This fucker just keeps pushing, and I’m tired of it. Let’s beat his ass!”</p><p>They whispered hidden arrangements together, trying to figure out the best way to make it all happen. In the end, Dream decided to secretly delay his flight home by a couple days, which would give Sapnap the time he needed to get out to him. Then he and Sapnap would rent a car and go back to Brighton to take care of things. It was the perfect plan!</p><p>What they didn’t know was that George had heard all of it, but he said nothing. He waited until Dream was done with his whispered conversation with their friend before he finally slipped back into the living room.</p><p>“You doing alright, George?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing just fine.” George really wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop them or not.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>After George left Dream in the airport the next day, he slipped out of sight to the side, waiting until he saw Sapnap appear out of nowhere to meet Dream. He was careful and quiet, following them as best he could. He had also put a tracking app on Dream’s temporary phone too, just for whatever they were planning here. Their actual plans had been vague on the call, so George wasn’t certain.</p><p>He had some hopes though.</p><p>Dream and Sapnap hadn’t actually met in person yet. Sapnap had seen Dream’s face, but they had never had cause to actually meet up. Of course it would be George that would finally make them do it.</p><p>They greeted each other with easy hugs and some light roasting, their dynamic completely unchanged by their physical closeness. They were best friends, but the sexual tension was much less.</p><p>“I can’t believe I am in London right now, dude,” Sapnap said, wrapping his arm around Dream’s waist.</p><p>Dream, taller than Sapnap by a good five inches, wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I can’t believe it either. Who would have thought our first meet up would be by George’s house and <em> without </em> him.”</p><p>“If he knew, he would be so mad.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want to involve him in this. I don’t want him to have to ever deal with Dylan again.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to Brighton was a mix between two friends, finally getting to be together and two serious people, uniting to hurt someone. Sometimes, they would joke about each other and Minecraft, and other times, they would be discussing the best ways to hurt a man.</p><p>Dream had been texting Dylan, riling him up with sexy promises and playing hard to get. The evil rapist was practically salivating at the mouth, begging for “George” to get over to him immediately. It was a little nauseating, but they kept him on the hook. Now that Sapnap was here, they were composing the texts together out loud, trying to keep from retching or giggling so hard that they crashed.</p><p>After some negotiation, they agreed to meet in a wooded area just outside of Brighton. Dream was hoping there wouldn’t be a lot of witnesses, and that they’d be able to escape before anyone ran into Dylan. It was a nice place, a scenic view to get beaten up in.</p><p>Dylan had been excited for the isolated spot. <em> Oh, that kind of privacy will really give me the chance to make you scream. </em></p><p>Sapnap and Dream laughed as they read it. “I was kind of thinking the same thing,” Dream wheezed.</p><p>They pulled up on the side of the road and crept into the trees, trying to hide in any cover they could find. A man was already standing in the field, checking his phone over and over, with white-blond hair that fell into his face. They were so intent on their goal, they didn’t notice the car that crept in behind them.</p><p>“Dylan!” Dream called, breaking through the trees, “Is that you?”</p><p>Dylan’s head popped up. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Are you Dylan?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s it to you?”</p><p>Dream smiled. It was a calm, terrifying smile. It was a smile that promised painful things. “You’re going to leave George alone.”</p><p>George weaved through trees and crested a hill as he heard those words. His heart swelled, and he hid behind the wood, peeking out to see what they were going to do.</p><p>“Yeah? Why would I do that? He’s so fun to play with! So flustered and wanting. And the noises he made? Amazing! I would definitely recommend you sample him sometime.”</p><p>Dream’s hands clenched into fists.</p><p>“I’m going to need you to shut the fuck up,” Sapnap growled. </p><p>“What are you gonna do? Hit me? Beat me up?” Dylan taunted.</p><p>“Actually, yes,” Dream said, matter of factly. </p><p>“We’re Americans, and we don’t fuck around,” Sapnap said, trying to sound threatening, but he and Dream ended up trying not to laugh.</p><p>“You two are absolutely ridiculous. You’re not going to hit me.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” Dream asked, punching him in the chest.</p><p>Dylan stumbled back at the power of the blow, gasping a little. “What the fuck?” He threw a hand up, as if to punch back, but Sapnap caught his arm and wrenched it back.</p><p>“You think it’s funny to hurt George? Well, me and my friend here think it’s funny to hurt <em> you. </em>” Dream said, throwing another punch, this time hitting the gut.</p><p>“You’re never going to even <em> think </em> about George again,” Sapnap hissed, grabbing Dylan’s hair and punching him in the head.</p><p>“If we hear a single peep about you again, we will kill you,”  Dream promised, “And I mean that. We will murder you, dispose of you, and you will <em> never </em> be found.”</p><p>Dylan was shaking by this point, hunched over and barely standing, trying to keep their blows away from him. “I’m sorry…” he groaned, straightening himself, “Sorry that I got to him first. Clearly you both so desperately want to feel him on your cocks, but I beat you to it.” He laughed.</p><p>“Are you actually <em> trying </em> to get beaten?” Dream demanded, punching Dylan again.</p><p>“No, but the worse you hurt me, the longer of a jail sentence you get.”</p><p>“What makes you think we are going to jail?” Sapnap sneered. He brought his fist down on Dylan’s back, causing him to gasp for air.</p><p>“You still think it’s fucking funny, you fucking rapist?” Dream snarled. He grabbed Dylan’s body and started whaling on his stomach, just punching again and again, as Dylan weakly tried to push him off.</p><p>“I bet it’s not so funny now, shit stain,” Sapnap kicked Dylan’s legs out from under him and stomped on his knee.</p><p>Dylan fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, still laughing.</p><p>It became their silent goal to hurt the smile off his face, to punish him until he regretted it. So they took turns kicking the shit out of him, pulverizing his guts. Eventually, he did stop smiling, started coughing up blood instead, but they didn’t stop, enraged and encouraging each other.</p><p>Finally, George had to intervene. “Stop!” he called as slid down the hill into their clearing, “That’s enough!”</p><p>“George?!” Dream and Sapnap shrieked in unison.</p><p>“Oh, Georgie!” Dylan groaned, coughing up blood onto the ground, “I knew you cared about me.” He started to crawl towards George, agonizingly slowly and with jerky movements.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” George spat, “I don’t want to hear you say my name ever again. I don’t want to even hear your voice.”</p><p>Dream and Sapnap were completely unsure of what to do. They hadn’t meant for George to find out, especially not this way, and they weren’t sure what he would do next. Dylan was still crawling towards him, unabashed and oblivious to the hate in George’s tone.</p><p>They didn’t even know if they should stop Dylan. It wasn’t like he could do much damage.</p><p>“Come on now, Georgie, don’t be like that,” Dylan cooed, “I know you care. You couldn’t stand to see these guys beating me, could you? No matter how much you want to pretend, you liked it.”</p><p>George squatted down in front of Dylan, who was only a foot or so away from him by that point. Dylan smiled at him, lovingly, as if George would help him up or something else kind.</p><p>But instead, George pushed him over, so that he fell, hitting the ground and rolling to lay on his back. “The reason I told them to stop is because if they don’t, they might kill you. As much as I would love to see you dead, I would much rather have you live with this. I want you to have to heal from every injury, like I did. I want you to be terrified that people around you might hurt you, like I am.” George leaned in really close, holding Dylan by the neck as he pushed him into the ground. “I want you to <em> suffer </em>. Your punishment is that you get to live with it. But if you come near me again, I will let them kill you. I will watch, and I will feel nothing.”</p><p>With that George stood, brushed himself off, and started to walk away. After a moment of thought, he turned back and walked right up to Dylan’s stunned body. Without a single warning, he lifted his leg off the ground, positioned it over Dylan’s bloody face, and stomped down.</p><p>Dylan cried out in pain with that, and the smile he had found in George’s appearance was gone from his face. He started sobbing and curled in on himself, holding his injured body.</p><p>George reached into Dylan’s pocket, who didn’t resist or even comment. With Dylan’s phone, George dialed 999, and, disguising his voice, said, “Help! I found a bloody man in this forest. Just off the London Road in the trees! We need an ambulance!” Then, he wiped the phone off and dropped it to the ground. “Let’s go.”</p><p>George didn’t look back, didn’t even pause as he walked out of the clearing, but Sapnap and Dream did. They saw Dylan, crumpled into a tight ball, holding his stomach as if his guts would fall apart if he let go. His white blond hair was streaked with blood, and bruises peaked out from under his clothes. A small pool of blood had formed beneath him, from his crushed nose and other injuries. Most of his bleeding would have been internal, but he was completely a mess.</p><p>Eventually, they had to follow George away, a little worried about the sudden bout of bloodlust that had overtaken them. Without George, would they have really killed the guy? They seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked at each other, matching horror touching their eyes.</p><p>Once they got out of earshot of the groaning, bloody man in the clearing, Dream asked, “George, are you okay?!”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, I’m doing just fine. That felt a little <em> too </em> good, but I think I needed it. Thanks guys.” As George got farther away from Dylan, he relaxed and got looser. When they got to the cars, he was smiling.</p><p>“So, was it cool that we did that?” Sapnap’s question was hesitant, as if he was afraid to ask it.</p><p>“Honestly, yes. It means so much to me that you would do that for me. I hadn’t exactly pictured this as something I wanted, but it was cathartic. I can’t believe you flew out here for me, Sapnap!”</p><p>“Of course, dude! I promised to throw hands and I meant it! I love you, man.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sapnap. And I love you, Dream.”</p><p>“Awww, George, I love you too. Now, we should probably be gone before the police get here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>